Swedish K
Compact and highly damaging |unlock = 0 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $43,000 |mag = 40 |max_ammo = 80 |rpm = 0.1 |damage = 27.5 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 17.5 |concealment = 24 |threat = 10 |reload_smg_min = 2.85 |reload_smg_max = 3.9 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = -1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.2 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Swedish K submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Commando 553 and the Gruber Kurz. Overview The Swedish K is one of the more unwieldy weapons in the game, boasting high damage for an SMG but a low rate of fire, unpredictable recoil, large muzzle flash, below-average accuracy and a long reload time. These traits - along with its simplistic iron sights - can make it very difficult to use at range. However, ranged combat is not what this weapon was built for. With its large collection of modifications, large magazine, and the highest damage per bullet of any fully automatic secondary weapon (tied with the SpecOps and the Uzi), the Swedish K can shred through waves of police officers and SWAT. The damage is high enough that only a few head shots are needed to bring down even the tough Maximum Response Units, rivaling even assault rifles in DPS. However, it has a small ammo reserve, which is prone to running out quickly, though if modded for damage per second and accuracy you can easily multiply your ammo. When fully modded, the Swedish K can be built for two directions, stealth and room clearing. When the right set of mods are used, the stability and accuracy can be increased to the point to allow for great medium range shooting. For enforcers wielding the saw, the Swedish K can provide better effective range than the Locomotive 12G, but also better damage than using one of the pistols. Going the stealth path will make the recoil even worse than stock, and so the range will become extremely close, but its high base damage can still make it useful with the Silent Killer perk. This weapon is one of the few that it is highly suggested to use a few times in the Safe house before taking it on a heist. It is also suggested not to use before modifications can be added. Oddly enough, when using a Tactical Laser Module, firing the Swedish K without aiming down the sights may prove more accurate for some players. Summary Pros: * Same base damage as the SpecOps, powerful for an SMG * Can attain an extremely high concealment rating * High magazine capacity * Easily modifiable into many different situations * Cheap Cons: * Only one spare magazine by default (1.5 w/ Fully Loaded Basic) * Stealth configuration is highly inaccurate beyond short range * Low rate of fire for an SMG Tips *It is advised to fire in controlled bursts or to go for head shots due to the low total ammo, giving only two magazines. *Can make for a great secondary to Enforcers using the OVE9000 saw, as the right modifications can give a decent power and decent range weapon OR highest concealment secondary possible. Builds Maximum Concealment : This has concealment of , among the best in the game, but low accuracy ( ). :* Grease Barrel ( , ) :* Folded Stock (Swedish K) ( ) :Optional additions to increase performance without affecting concealment, increasing accuracy to and stability to . :* Ergo Grip (Swedish K) ( , ) (optional) :* Compact Laser Module (optional) Pick the appropriate compensator for the gun's purpose Damage build ( damage) :* Stubby Compensator ( ) High Accuracy, but bring the concealment level down to : :* Competitor's Compensator ( , , ), for dmg, acc, con. :* Tactical Compensator ( , , ) for dmg, acc, con. Suppressed build, at the cost of having only low-to-medium damage ( , or with Silent Killer), and low accuracy ( ) that cannot be mitigated. Other suppressors can increase damage at a small cost in concealment. :* Low Profile Suppressor ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Achievements Shields using the "Swedish K" submachine gun.}} Trivia * The Swedish K is based on the Kulsprutepistol m/45 Submachine gun. It becomes the m/45B variant when equipped with the Swedish Body. **This is one of the few weapons in the PAYDAY franchise to retain its real name, since Swedish K is one of the real-life names of the Kulsprutepistol m/45. *The Swedish K is one of the only three non-LMG fully automatic weapon to lack a Custom selective fire function, alongside the STRYK 18c and the Chicago Typewriter (the other two, however, do possess a built-in fire selector switch that the Swedish K lacks, thus permanently affixing it to firing on full-automatic). **According to the info on the Gage Weapon Pack 01 announcement page, the Swedish K's design is "too basic" to accept a fire selector block. ***This hints at the in-game Swedish K being based on the military variant of the real-life weapon, as the police model of the real Swedish K, in fact, has a fire selector switch. *The Armored Transport announcement page states that the Swedish K fires .45 ACP rounds. However the Carl Gustav M/45 is actually chambered to fire 9mm rounds. *The stick magazine of the Swedish K is used as an impromptu handhold/foregrip. Such practice is common in real-life, though inadvisable due to improper grip of the hand may displace the magazine (since the magazine catch system of the Swedish K was never very reliable to begin with), cause wear to the magazine catch, or create a misfeed by unintentionally pushing the magazine too hard into the weapon. * The "Grease Barrel" is possibly a reference to the M3 Grease Gun. This is quite weird as the M3 "Grease Gun" has a rather long 8-inch barrel, not the ultra-short barrel seen here. Gallery Swedish K.jpg|A preview of the Swedish K. 2013-11-15 00012.jpg|Swedish K with 4 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Assault Light, Bling Grip and Military Red Dot Sight (Lootbag DLC)) ModdedSwedishK.jpg|Fully Modded Swedish K. (Swedish Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Assault Light, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag., Military Red Dot Sight, Folded Stock and Swedish Body) 2014-07-12 00002.jpg|Swedish K equipped with the following mods: Speculator Sight, The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Swedish Barrel, Ergo Grip, Folded Stock & Swedish Body. Stealth k.jpg|Swedish K with Grease Barrel, Low Profile Suppressor, Compact Laser Module, Ergo Grip and Folded Stock (highest concealment possible by any weapon) ru:Swedish K Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)